


[Fanart] Pelops' sacrifice

by doodeline



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen, Mild Blood, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Wanting to make an offering to the Olympians, Tantalus, king at Mount Sipylus in Anatolia, cut his son Pelops into pieces and made his flesh into a stew. When he served his body to the gods, Demeter, deep in grief after the abduction of her daughter Persephone by Hades, absentmindedly accepted the offering and ate the left shoulder. The other gods sensed the plot, however, and held off from eating of the boy’s body. While Tantalus was banished to Tartarus, Pelops was ritually reassembled and brought back to life, his shoulder replaced with one of ivory made for him by Hephaestus. After Pelops’ resurrection, Poseidon took the boy to the Olympus, making him his lover and apprentice.Note: no violence depicted, only a minor injury! (+ a couple of nipples in sight)





	[Fanart] Pelops' sacrifice




End file.
